Drunk Lucy
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and the guild are organizing a surprise party for her. At the party Lucy gets a little drunk, can Natsu control himself when she lets NaLu out into the open?


**Hey mina, I just got a great idea from watching NaLu tributes. They're great for the stumped mind. Anyways, here's Drunk Lucy. XD**

It was Lucy's birthday soon and Natsu, Grey , Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Erza and Juvia were planning a big surprise party for her at the guild. Today they were assigning jobs.

Mira wrote it all down. It looked a bit like this:

_The Party! __ 3 xxx_

_Decorations: Levy_

_Presents: Juvia_

_Guest list: Yours truly_

_Drinks: Gajeel_

_Food: Grey_

_Cake: Erza_

_Distracting Lucy: Natsu_

Mira squealed. Now they just had to leave keeping Lucy away from the guild for the next few days to Natsu.

"Why did you pick me? I don't know how to keep her away from the guild!" Natsu shouted, causing hushing noises from the group around him.

"Just take her on a job or something," Grey retorted

"But why _me_?" Natsu asked again.

"Because we all know she'll listen to _you_!" Mira answered, the pink-haired mage was beginning to piss her off.

Erza glared at him and he backed down.

"Natsu," was all she said

"Yes, sir. I mean ma'am. I mean Erza. I mean...oh forget it. I'm taking Luce on a job." He said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. His eyebrows knitted in frustration. He marched over to the request board and picked a job with good pay and would make sure they were back in time for the party.

"Luce, we're going on a job."

"Natsu, you can't just decide these things by yourself!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms, pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

"You need money for rent as much as Happy and myself need money for food."

"You do have a point there..."

"Great let's go then." Natsu flashed her his infamous grin. She giggled and nodded.

They each went home to pack and on the train Happy explained the job to Lucy because Natsu was to busy tried not to puke.

"So all we have to do is help this girl get ready for her party and then entertain at it. The party is two days away, so there's loads of time to prepare. We'll be going home the day after the party. 'Kay Lucy?"

"Yeah, the day after the party, three days away. That's _my_ birthday." Lucy said beaming

"We know you didn't think we would forget did you?"

"Of course not. Stupid neko. I just thought it was brilliant timing, to be back in Magnolia for my birthday."

"Lucy, you're _really_ weird." Happy said giggling in a cat-ish way.

Lucy scowled at him and they spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

~BACK AT THE GUILD~

It was mayhem. Mira ad Erza were running around shouting orders at people and ruins had been put around the barrels of booze so Cana or anyone intent on drinking it could get at them until Lucy arrived for the party.

Levy was at the library, researching decoration methods for the party, Juvia was shopping for Lucy's presents, Grey was ordering food at the caterer's place and Gajeel was somewhere that wasn't the guild.

That left only Erza and Mira of the seven ring-leaders that were organising the party, and they defiantly were NOT in a good mood. So everyone was doing as they were told, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Demon Mirajane or Titania Erza.

They just hoped Lucy wasn't too mad at Natsu for draggig her off like that. Angry Lucy is scarey in her own way but mean Lucy was worse than Erza and Mira put together. Possessive Lucy was...you really don't want to know. Let's just say don't hurt anyone from Fairy Tail if Lucy, Erza or Mira are near by. They will make you wish you were dead. Then they thought _Natsu is the only one here actually able to slack off _now slightly envious of his job.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

~THE OGRIS ESTATE~

Natsu had finally recovered from his bought of motion sickness so he and Lucy finally went and rang the doorbell. A kindly old woman answered the door.

"Please state your name and your business, the mistress is very busy."

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy. We accepted the job request from your mistress. We're from Fairy Tail." Lucy answered shushing Natsu. Usually _he_ did the talking.

"Ah, right this way please."

They followed the house keeper into the house and meet with the owner of the beautiful mansion. Akila Ogris.

They set to work at once and Natsu did most of the work as Lucy couldn't carry the heavy things and Natsu couldn't cook.

Each night they would collapse o their beds, without even talking to one another, and each day would be spent preparing for the party. Finally the second day after arriving was the party.

Natsu was sitting back, enjoying his few moments of relaxation before...

"NATSU!"

"I'm right here Luce, no need to shout." He answered yawning.

"Alright, help me take all this food outside." Natsu stared at Lucy's delicious cooking. "And don't eat anything." She added sternly, wagging a finger in his face.

Guests began arriving and they all greeted Natsu and Lucy politely. They still had no idea what to do for entertainment.

"Can either of you sing?" Akila asked when they brought their problem to her.

"Luce can, she just chooses not to."

"How do you know what my voice sounds like?"

"You probably don't even know how loud you sound when you're in the shower," Lucy blushed.

"I never thought to ask, are you two a couple?"

"NO!" they said in unison, "You have the wrong idea, we're just friends," Lucy finished, now Natsu was blushing too.

"Hai, hai but can you sing for us Lucy-chan?" Akila said, her eyes pleading.

"I guess I can, It's part of the jo..." but Lucy was cut short with Akila's screaming.

She found herself on stage with a _mic in her hand and someone asking for a song._

"Auburn – Perfect Two," Lucy replied simply.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
_Yeah, yeah_

The whole time she sang, her chocolate brown eyes never left Natsu's onyx ones. He blushed, it felt like she was singing to _him. _But that was impossible, she just thought they were friends. It hurt him when she said that to Akila. She didn't return the feelings he had for her.

After the song was finished Akila thanked them, paid them and wished them the best of luck. Lucy and Natsu returned to the hotel. The silence between them was awkward and Happy excused himself, saying something about buying some fish.

"Luce, why were you staring at me while you were singing?" Natsu asked to break the silence left behind after Happy left.

"I just needed to see a familiar face so I wouldn't stutter or mess up, then we wouldn't get paid," Lucy replied.

"Weirdo,"

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"No your right, you're not a weirdo. You're _my _weirdo." Lucy stared at him.

"What did you..." she started to say but was silenced by a Natsu kissing her. At first she was surprised but she soon sank into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his pink locks as he held her close. His warmth was something she always loved about him. Being in his arms just made her feel...safe.

They broke apart and Lucy was blushing violently. Natsu just went to the bathroom and the shower was heard being turned on.

'_What was that?!_ _Does Natsu really return my feelings? He should have left some hints or something I mean, come on, how was I to know he liked me if he only let on that we were friends? It broke my heart when he denied liking me, that I was only his partner and friend._

Lucy started to cry, Natsu heard her crying and looked towards the ground, '_Can't blame a guy for trying_' he shrugged and showered. Lucy was already asleep when he came out. He couldn't help it, just one night with her was all he asked. He climbed in beside her and fell asleep with his arm around her to wake up on her birthday with a confused Lucy and a shocked Happy.

~BACK AT THE GUILD~

Everyone was hiding, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were due back any moment and they were waiting to surprise Lucy.

"Come on, Luce we need to report to Mira that we completed the job,"

"I don't want to..."

"But you need to,"

"No I don't, I don't need to...AHH!"

"Just stop screaming, someone will think I'm kid-napping you,"

"Well technically you are, now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you agree to come to the guild,"

"Fine,"

"Promise?"

"I promise, put me down Natsu,"

"Hai,hai,"

The guild doors burst open and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!". Lucy was shocked, so this is why he was so intent o bringing her to the guild. She turned and saw Natsu grinning like an idiot.

"Happy birthday, Luce," She began to cry and everyone stopped looking at her.

"Mina, arigatou!" she said, smiling through her tears.

Everyone cheered again and the drinks were opened and soon everyone had a drink. They drank and eat and eat and drank. Lucy opened her presents, cut the cake, thanked everyone and cried with joy. Her nakamas did so much for her and she couldn't express her gratitude enough.

The wine was finally getting to her, but she didn't mind. This was the best night of her life. It was getting late and Natsu approached her.

"Where *hic* have you been?" she slurred in his face. Natsu had another round of drinks in his hand, one for her and one for him.

"Right here," he answered.

"I want a redo,"

"What?"

"The kiss, I wasn't ready. I want a redo."

"Fine, how about we go for a walk."

"Okay," Lucy said, she began to yawn and then smiled at Natsu. Even when drunk, she had the power to make his heart beet faster with that one smile.

They left the guild, both of them holding onto the other. Natsu was supporting Lucy with his arm around her waist while she was slumped on his shoulders.

Eventually they came to Lucy's house, she had fallen asleep along the way so Natsu had to carry her. He set her down on her pink bed that he loved. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him walk towards the door.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Stay,"

"What?"

"Stay, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone on my birthday."

Natsu turned. She was sitting on her bed, one of the straps on her shirt hung off her shoulder. Natsu walked towards her and pulled it back up. She grabbed his scarf and pulled him towards her.

"Promise me you'll never leave me,"

Natsu stared at her, was she implying what he thought she was? He pecked her lips and turned to walk away. She started to cry.

"I'm not leaving, I'm going to get some more blankets. I'll sleep on the couch."

At this she cried even more. Natsu sighed and climbed into her bed wrapping an arm around her. They were both asleep before long.

The next day Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild, with their hands laced together.

"Listen up!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone in the guild turned towards them and Mira squealed when she saw their hands.

"Lucy is mine now, anyone even looks at her in an inappropriate way and they're dead." He shouted, for all of magnolia to hear.

Gajeel looked at his face and saw he was smirking. Even though Natsu was serious, he was also enjoying this. That's a dragon slayer for you. Then he saw Lucy's face and saw she was beeming, she was enjoying this too. Almost everyone in the guild sweat dropped at Natsu's speech, but gajeel also saw Romeo, Wendy and Levy trying to stifle their laughs.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is very happy for you," Juvia announced breaking the silence. Everyone snapped out of their state of shock and congratulated the new couple. And, yes, this meant another party. It's going to be a long day.

**Well let me know what you think. I'm not writing any more chapters but if anyone wants a sequel, I think I can arrange it. Thanks for reading, sorry for the length.**


End file.
